


Апрель

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Казалось ли вам когда-нибудь, что открывая глаза вы ничего не видите? Что перестали отличать тьму ночи от света дня? Казалось ли, что вокруг вас холодный прозрачный туман, который поглотил все цвета, запахи, звуки? Казалось ли, что мир остался где-то далеко?Там, где в озеро упали лепестки ромашки, и соловьиная флейта несла мелодию по сонной долине...





	Апрель

Казалось ли вам когда-нибудь, что открывая глаза вы ничего не видите? Что перестали отличать тьму ночи от света дня? Казалось ли, что вокруг вас холодный прозрачный туман, который поглотил все цвета, запахи, звуки? Казалось ли, что мир остался где-то далеко?

Там, где в озеро упали лепестки ромашки, и соловьиная флейта несла мелодию по сонной долине. Девушка в белом платье не спеша поднималась по травянистому склону, собирая босыми ногами расу. Она шла на звуки флейты, которая приведет ее в хорошо знакомое место, где ее уже ждут, коротая время игрой.

— Прекрасно, как и всегда.

Стихнет песня, ожидавшая встанет и улыбнется подруге.

— Идем.

Они уйдут и больше не проронят ни слова. За них все расскажет шелест молодых листьев и расцветающий абрикос. Ведь пришел апрель, и они вновь ненадолго обретут покой.

Горный лес пахнет хвоей, а поля свежей травой, у озера дремлет еще не цветущая ежевика, немного дальше идет крутая тропинка, а за ней шумит ледяной ручей. Там, на каменистых берегах, под грушами, их никто не потревожит. Аж пока не поспеет терен, а берега озера не застелит золотом, пока не зацветут алые пионы, пока не нужны будут слова…

Пусто. Тишину нарушает лишь тиканье секундной стрелки, не давая сойти с ума. Неумолимо бегут минуты и дни. Никого, ничего, только тучи и мокрый асфальт… Что-то опустилось на холодную ладонь и вдруг стало тепло. С дикого абрикоса упал маленький нежный цветок. И кажется на минуту вновь заиграла флейта, а ветер принес приятный хвойный запах. 

Апрель, мой ненавистный месяц.


End file.
